What I would do in Naruto world!
by Mr. FooFooCuddliepoops
Summary: This story is about me going into Naruto world and how I would pair Naruto and Hinata together. Im going to have sooo much fun writing this story. Please Review! I accept flames! YAY


Hello! This is my 2nd story I am working on…I'm still working on Living Through High School so don't worry. This story is about me in the Naruto world and how I would get Naruto and Hinata together. I don't usually like made up characters in fanfictions because they usually fall in love with other characters in Naruto (if you know what I mean) but just for the future, my characters not going to fall in love with anyone. I hope you enjoy it!

**Bold: **A/N

_Bold:_ Inner thoughts of the character(s)

"Brittany! WAKE UP!" A loud voice screamed. "Eh…? Oh…sorry…I was uhh…." Brittany, a 15-year-old girl with brown hair and blue eyes was just sleeping in class when the teacher finally noticed after 30 minutes and threw a marker at her head. "NO EXCUSES! I WAS JUST TEACHING THE CLASS ABOUT HOW ORANGES TASTE BETTER THEN MANDARINS. (**I swear one time my teacher spent a whole lesson on this subject**) NEXT TIME YOU MISS THIS VITAL INFORMATION, SO GOD HELP ME I WILL…..WILL….umm…THROW U OUTSIDE THE CLASS!" Screamed the teacher.

"Sorry…eheheheh" Brittany laughed nervously. Thank the almighty Satan, the bell for next period rang. "YAY!" Screamed the whole class as they flooded out the door. As Brittany walked down the overly crowded hallway, all of a sudden a person jumped onto her back from behind. "BAMBI! DIDCHA READ THE NARUTO NEW MANGA CHAPTER?! HINATA'S IN IT! AND SHE'S PAIRED WITH NARUTO! And Yamato…and a dog…BUT STILL!" (**Bambi is my nickname I'm going to refer to myself as Bambi from now on**)"Yes Macauley…. I peed my pants and cried." Bambi replied to her best friend with a serious face.

Macauley is a brown hair and blue eyed girl and is also Bambi's fellow Narutard. "I see you are wearing Rock Lee today," Macauley said mentioning down towards Bambi's shirt, which had Rock Lee on it. "Yuppers, and I'm also wearing my Kohona forehead protector," Bambi said. Suddenly a locker door swung open and hit Bambi in the head, knocking her to the floor. "BAMBI! Bambi are you ok? HELLO!?" Macauley said as she waved her hand in front of Bambi's face. "Uh…I think she's out cold…." Macauley said. Suddenly, Macauley saw something more interesting to look at and ran away leaving Bambi unconscious on the floor alone. (**Macauley has ADHD...and so do I. :D**)

Inside Bambi's world/mind:

Bambi opened her eyes to find herself lying on a bench in the middle of a city or town. She immediately recognized the place but couldn't remember exactly where she saw it. She groggily got up and rubbed her head that hurt like a mother. Bambi was happy to find her forehead protector still on her head because it was about $30 at the bookstore. Suddenly she heard someone screaming "NARUTO!! GET BACK HERE!" Bambi cocked her head to the side like a dog. '_Naruto? Maybe it's a fellow Narutard! I bet they will tell me where I am!_' She stood up and headed toward the voice.

What she didn't know was that the voice was coming closer to her than she was to it. All of a sudden a 15-year-old boy that looked surprisingly like Naruto came bolting at her from behind a building with a petrified look on his face. '_WOW! THAT'S THE BEST NARUTO COSPLAY I HAVE EVER SEEN!_' Bambi was too busy studying his features to notice he was coming closer and closer by the second. Before anyone could react they both collided to the floor. "OWWIEE!" Bambi yelled rubbing her butt. "AAHH! GOMEN! Here I will help you up." The boy said grabbing hold of Bambi's arm and standing her up. "WOW! YOU EVEN SOUND LIKE NARUTO!" Bambi said clutching his hand like it was going to disappear.

"Uh…am I not supposed to? I am Naruto….wait….how do you know my name…?" Naruto said looking at Bambi with a slightly scared look. "Huh? But…what…you…Naru…eh?" Bambi said again cocking her head to the side. All of a sudden a pink haired girl came up behind Naruto. "NARUTO! YOU BAKA! STOP DOING THAT PERVERTED JUTSU!" The pink hared girl said to Naruto with a sadistic look in her eye. "S-s-sakura-chan…p-please…d-don't h-urt me." Naruto said jumping behind Bambi. Suddenly Sakura started to pour chakra into her fists to give them that glowing blue aura. Bambi noticed this and suddenly it hit her. "HOLY SWEET SATIN I'M IN THE NARUTO WORLD!…..How the fu-" and then Sakura punched Bambi knocking her unconscious once again.

Yay! My 1st chapter! Woo hoo! Please review…I accept flames!:D


End file.
